


On Love: Ludus

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Modern Era, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “Now, ‘Thia, dear, I know you were excited to go ice skating, and that you used to compete while you were in school,” Morgana began, tenderly putting one skated foot onto the ice, “But I thought I told you how I was… inadequate, to put it delicately.”





	On Love: Ludus

**Author's Note:**

> My eight ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  _A and B go ice-skating. A is hopeless._ \-- Woody  
>  ~~And yes the title references _Yuri!!! On Ice_ because c'mon~~

“Now, ‘Thia, dear, I know you were excited to go ice skating, and that you used to compete while you were in school,” Morgana began, tenderly putting one skated foot onto the ice, “But I thought I told you how I was… inadequate, to put it delicately.”

Mithian scoffed in amusement as she seamlessly turned to face her girlfriend. “Come on, Gana,” she said. “I know you’ve had a hard time with this in the past, but I’m right here – I’ll help you figure it out. Promise.”

Morgana looked up, before she nodded. “Okay,” she said, putting her other foot on the ice.

Before they both promptly slid apart, Morgana’s grip on the wall the only thing keeping her from falling all the way.

Morgana looked over at Mithian, eyes wide. “Told you I was inadequate,” she said simply.

Mithian’s lips twitched, before she let out a sigh and skated over to Morgana. “Come on, it’s easy. Let’s get you up, now just move your feet like this…” Mithian said, holding Morgana’s hand with one of her own and pulling Morgana lightly along the wall.

Morgana began following, eyes fixed on her own feet as she tried to imitate Mithian’s movements. She nodded, shaky. “Okay… this isn’t so bad.”

Morgana pushed herself off the wall.

But then she flailed, desperately clinging to Mithian.

Mithian laughed, before helping Morgana get back up on her feet. Once she was stable, Morgana let go and tried to stand on her own, and then she pushed herself off with one foot.

Mithian smiled widely as Morgana glided several meters. “I knew you could do it!”

Morgana looked up and laughed nervously. “I think we should _wait_ before deciding if I can.”

Mithian smiled, before turning and smoothly gliding across the ice in a loop near Morgana.

Morgana pushed herself again, before she laughed and smiled widely. “I think I’m getting it!” Then Morgana’s face fell. “Oh no.”

And Mithian only just turned in time to see Morgana’s legs spectacularly slide out in front of her and Morgana fall flat on her back.

“Gana? _Gana?”_

~

“I’m sorry, Gana,” Mithian said, handing Morgana a cup of hot chocolate she’d just bought from the (admittedly sketchy) stand outside the ice rink. “I thought you were exaggerating when you told me how bad you were.”

Morgana laughed, taking the hot chocolate with one hand while holding a plastic bag filled with snow with the other to the new bump on her head. “It’s alright, Mithian,” she said. She took a sip, but then said with a laugh, “Sometimes I forget how bad I am as well.”

Mithian laughed, before a saddened smile graced her face. She put her hand down on the table, palm up.

Morgana set the snow-filled bag aside, before resting her (now cold – now _very_ cold) hand on Mithian’s.

Mithian gave it a squeeze, before letting out a sigh. “Well, perhaps we should call it a day with the snow-related activities.”

Morgana smirked. “I’m certainly not going to refuse.”

“What do you want to do?”

Morgana took another sip as she thought.

Then she said, “We’ll go to your place, watch a some terrible movies and critique the acting while eating your favorite cheap take out… then we'll snog on your couch.”

And Mithian laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” She squeezed Morgana’s hand once more. “Let’s make it a day.”


End file.
